Exia's Last Stand
by Adrammelech
Summary: A fictional account of Setsuna F. Seiei moments before his first appearance in the second season of Gundam 00. Please don't forget to send in you reviews. Cheers!


"I'm the only one left."

Setsuna pondered as the Exia ascended into the black sky. Fours years have passed since that fateful day when Graham Aker nearly destroyed the Exia with his GN Flag. Four years since Neil Dylandy lost his life in the hands of that traitorous mercenary, Ali Al-Sacheez. Four years since Tieria Erde and Allelujah Haptism cowered upon the onslaught of the combined forces of the world's most powerful nations. Four long years since Celestial Being, the world's most powerful and mysterious organization, disappeared into the nothingess of space together with the notorious Gundam Meisters and the machines that changed the world forever.

But did the world really change?

The Exia moved swiftly in the darkness of space leaving a faint trail of light particles produced by Aeolia Schenberg's magnum opus, the GN Drive. Setsuna pondered upon the time when the Exia made known the existence of Celestial Being during a trial run of the EAU's latest mobile suit, the Enact. Back then, the Exia was a most formidable machine. Being able to operate on land, beneath the waves, in the sky and beyond, the Exia was ahead of its time; an engineering marvel, a spectacle to behold.

Now, the once proud Exia stands only as a shadow of its former self. The devastating battle with the Union's ace pilot, Graham Aker, had severely damaged the Exia. With its left arm gone, half of its face scarred and mechanical bruises dotting its once metallic, blue coating, the Exia very much resembles a corpse raised from the dead, just like its Meister who had just woken up from his long slumber.

It was a good thing that Setsuna was able to salvage the remaining parts of the Exia to rebuild the last hope of humanity for peace. Setsuna knew that with the Exia's current state of affairs, he wouldn't be able to pull off the same mesmerizing feats he did before. The Exia was now a dying piece of machinery, an obsolete piece of junk inferior to the Mobile Suits of the A-Laws.

The establishment of the Earth Sphere Federation four years ago brought about the beginning of an independent militia known as the A-Laws. They had taken upon themselves the role of Celestial Being as supposed "keepers of peace." But beyond this facade lies a manipulative organization set to take control of the world's affairs through sheer force and cunning, just as Ribbons Almark, the innovator, once servant to the traitorous observer Alejandro Corner, fooled his master into believing that the world was his when he was merely a puppet held on strings.

Setsuna knew that this was an impossible endeavor. He knew that the odds of losing to the enemy was huge. He knew that this mission may very well cause him his life...

If this was in fact, a mission at all…

All he could think off for the past four years was revenge. Revenge for those who accepted him without apprehension, revenge for those he considered as friends, as family. This was not a mission that needed Veda's approval. This was a clear and undeniable act of vengeance.

The Exia was only a few miles away from reaching the Lagrange 4 Colony Proud. Even in his desolation, Setsuna knew that he was not alone in his struggle. In an era where peace is a bleak ideology among individuals who hunger for power and wealth, there are still a few who wish for a better future. One of these is Kataron, a rebel faction founded shortly after the establishment of the A-Laws. Kataron saw through their veil of prejudice, not unlike the time when the three superpowers struggled to gain control of the Orbital Elevator.

For the past few years, Setsuna had been observing Kataron's activities behind the shadows. Headed by the exceptional strategist Klaus Grado, Kataron functions on the same principles as Celestial Being, only with much inferior technology. But Setsuna was happy. He knew that there was still hope in this troubled times. He knew that there was a fail-safe in case the last Gundam Meister falls prey to the hounds of the Federation.

As the Exia entered into stealth mode, so did Marina Ismail in Setsuna's mind. The benevolent monarch of the Kingdom of Azadistan was nowhere near as special as the rest of the crew of the Ptolemaios. Yet he still can't find a reason why he keeps on thinking about this particular feminine specimen. He even left her a farewell message four years ago!

"What was I thinking?" muttered the confused Meister. Setsuna knew that this was not a time for silly thoughts. He had to focus on the mission. He had to show the Federation that there are still a few willing to stand up against their oppression. This was a great opportunity to begin his crusade of vengeance against the A-Laws, who will be raiding the colony for Katalon members.

Setsuna was no stranger to these types of agenda. A child born in the midst of an uprising, Setsuna bathed himself in the blood of his enemies, and his loved ones. The poor lad never knew what peace was in a war-torn city. Fortunately, salvation came in the form of Celestial Being's engine of change. Setsuna could not believe his eyes as the gigantic humanoid machine hovered in the air like an angel of retribution. Since then, all Setsuna could think of was becoming a "Gundam".

A few years ago, he became one.

Today, he is the last one.

The Exia hovered silently like a thief in the night on an empty hangar. Putting on his helmet and making sure that no one was in sight, the last Meister made his way down to the metal flooring. As soon as Setsuna's feet touched the ground, he held his head high at the machine that changed his life forever...

He gave a proud salute to Aeolia Schenberg's masterpiece and turned his back.

"It's time." said Setsuna.

--

Hours later...

"Welcome back, Setsuna F. Seiei." remarked a stale Tieria Erde.


End file.
